Back Home
by NonsensicallyWierd
Summary: It's been 3 years since endgame and lfe for Amy and Lucy has been great, but will thing change? Will the life of the former Deb and the ex-criminal mastermind be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the character they were created by Angela Robinson.**

Amy waited impatiently for Lucy as the anticipation of seeing her again consumed her. Lucy had been forced to go on a business trip that lasted longer than expected. Due to her classes she hadn't been able to go and both girls had dreaded being away from each other. It had been two weeks since she'd last seen gorgeous brunette. She couldn't wait any longer.

_She should be home any minute now._ Amy thought as she paced around the island in the middle of their kitchen. She figured Lucy would be hungry so she had ordered some pizza. She laughed as she saw the pizza boxes sitting on top of the island as she remembered the incident from a few minutes ago. She'd been so close to jumping on the pizza guy and kissing him senseless. When Amy had heard the doorbell her heartbeat quickened, she'd thought it was Lucy. The sexy blonde had opened the door and had been about to jump on the delivery guy, but she quickly stopped herself at the sight of him. _I should have known it wasn't Lucy,_ she thought as she paid for the pizza _she has a key to __**our**__ house. Why would she ring the doorbell?_ She knew it was her desire to see Lucy that had tricked her. The blonde had been so consumed with the previous thought when she suddenly heard the engine of Lucy's car roaring in their driveway.

"Home sweet home," Lucy said as she got out of her car. She missed Amy so much. They'd talked on the phone for hours on end, but it didn't compare to having that beautiful girl in front of her. She hadn't expected to be away that long, unfortunately negotiations on the purchase of her new boat had been ridiculously extended. She craved and longed for Amy's lips that were like a drug to her. She got her bags from the trunk and she smiled at the wild ideas that ran through her mind as she thought about the blonde.

Amy ran towards the door when she heard Lucy open it. Once she reached the ex-criminal mastermind, she caught her turned around closing the door. Amy came up behind her and slid her arms around the brunette's waist, pulled her as close as possible, and turned her head into Lucy's neck. Lucy closed her eyes feeling the warn embrace. She felt the love of her life close to her again. She turned around to meet the gaze of Amy's blue eyes while Amy breathed relieved to have Lucy home again. Their gazes were solely focused on each other and they felt life flooding their veins once more. Amy cupped the other girls face with both hands and kissed her softly. Placing her forehead on Lucy's she quietly said, "I missed you so much I can't believe we lasted a whole two weeks without seeing each other." They stood there taking each other in for a few more minutes.

"I love you," Lucy said starring into Amy's eyes which reflected the sentiment. Amy smiled and took her into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry babe?"

"I'm starving," Lucy replied as she grabbed her stomach.

"Well good because I ordered some pizza."

"It's like you read my mind hon." There was a smile that spread across Lucy's face as she said that, and then she grabbed a slice of pizza.

Her blonde, long legged girlfriend stayed behind in the kitchen to finish cleaning up. She went to sit on the couch and thought about the events of her business trip somewhat bothered. Lucy decided to store those events in the back of her mind, for now anyways. It had been three years since endgame and until now they'd never been away from each other this long. The past couple of weeks had no doubt been hell for both girls. Amy walked into the living room to join her. Lucy held out her hand and gestured Amy to sit on her lap. "I'm so glad you're home," Amy said as she laid her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Did anything happen while I was away?"

"No, not really," Amy answered smiling, "although… I almost accidentally kiss the pizza guy." Amy chuckled as she finished her sentence.

"You did what?" Lucy asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was you," she clarified, "and I didn't actually kiss him."

"Well, I'm here now so feel free to kiss me-" Amy heard the words and kissed Lucy gently in the middle of her sentence. That soft and gentle kiss was quickly evolving into a deeper one. A kiss that was so stirring they could feel the others passion emanating from their bodies.

Amy swung one leg around so that she directly in front of Lucy. She cupped her lover's face and Lucy put her hands on the blonde's waist, but they didn't stay there for long. As Amy kissed her neck, she slowly positioned her hands on Amy's ass. Amy returned to Lucy's face, gave her a small kiss, and stood up. The look on her face was pure seduction. The gorgeous blonde walked up the stairs and when she reached the top, without looking back, she took her shirt off and threw it down to the bottom of the stairs. Lucy quickly followed her. Once she reached the bedroom she saw Amy standing by the bed, she walked over to her. A smiling Amy threw her on the bed. The girl was practically ripping Lucy's clothes off as well as her own. She lowered herself to place a hot sensual kiss upon the extraordinarily beautiful, tan brunette's lips just the way she knew Lucy liked it. At such a gesture Lucy couldn't help but emit a soft groan. Their hands running wild without any kind of restraint. Lucy felt an amazing wave of pleasure as Amy suckled at her breasts. Their passions burned deep into the night.

**(I have some more ideas to add to this story and hopefully I'll be adding some more chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up the next morning to Amy starring at her lovingly from the other side of the bed. Amy moved closer to place an arm lightly on Lucy's stomach. As she laid there she was entranced as Amy placed gentle kisses on her neck and cupped one of her breasts. Boy had she missed waking up to this. Then Amy said sweetly, " Good morning babe."

"Good morning….. What time is it?"

"It's exactly eight. I have class in about an hour," the blonde told Lucy annoyed by the fact that she had to leave the bed and the aesthetically beautiful girl in it. Lucy noticed Amy's annoyance so she smiled and said, "it's okay I have to go to work anyway."

Lucy's boat renting business was doing extremely well. She sat on the docks waiting for her last boat to come in. with the sun in her face starring off into the horizon. The now ex-criminal mastermind couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the events of her business trip. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought guiltily to herself,_ how could you let something like that happen?_ Her thoughts were broken by someone calling her name. She turned around to find that it was Amy who'd called her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise my super villain girlfriend," Amy joked.

"Ex super villain," Lucy said as Amy sat next to her.

"This sight is almost as beautiful as you are," Amy whispered into Lucy's ear.

Lucy looked deeply into her eyes and flashed her one of her gorgeous killer smiles. Their eye contact was interrupted by the sound of the last boat coming in. "I'll finish up here and we'll head home Ames." Amy just nodded in agreement.

It amazed Amy how much she still desperately wanted Lucy. How one simple look could set her body on fire and how her touch sent her heart racing. She'd never felt this unnatural addiction to someone else before. The feeling was thrilling and addicting all on its own.

Lucy had been quiet all the way home. Even now as they ate dinner she was awfully quiet. Amy could see that she had something on her mind and she wanted to know what was worrying her girl. After they finished eating and cleaning up, Amy sat back down and sat Lucy on her lap. The most sincere and genuine concern clearly showing in her face.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"What? Nothing." Lucy replied warmly.

"I'm not buying it. I know you too well, you barely said a word on our way home and dinner, so what is it?"

_Damn it! _Lucy thought, _what do I tell her? I can't tell her anything not until I talk to Scud._ "I was just thinking," she finally said, "Why don't we bring your friends and Scud here for a visit. I know you miss them and stuff… so-"

"Oh I see,** you** miss Scud. Come on its okay to admit it," Amy said mockingly.

A sleeping Amy lay next to her. She looked really peaceful, unlike Lucy. She could not sleep; her brain just wouldn't shut down. Lucy looked over at Amy and said remorsefully, "I'm sorry honey, I can't tell you what's bothering me, at least not yet." It was around five A.M when Lucy managed to go to sleep, but was only able to sleep for a couple of hours. Around seven or so she was wide awake again. Very tiredly she got out f bed to get into the shower and then leave for work. Amy woke up and saw Lucy coming out of the bathroom all ready for work.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked not fully awake yet.

"Oh, um, the new boat is coming in today and I want to be there when it gets here. Also I need to make all the arrangements to get our friends here."

"Will you at least have breakfast with me?" Amy asked as she was getting out of bed.

"Yeah sure, I'll go make some coffee while you get yourself ready." Lucy gave Amy a small kiss before going to the kitchen.

As Lucy waited for the coffee to be ready the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find a man with a huge flower arrangement. The delivery guy said, "Entrega para la senorita Lucy Diamond." _Delivery for Miss Lucy Diamond, _Lucy translated in her head. Lucy was puzzled. She wondered who could've sent her flowers. Before doing anything else she grabbed the card that was on the arrangement. Her jaw dropped as she read the card that said:

_**I hope you're thinking of me as much as I'm thinking of you. I hope to see you soon.**_

_**P.S say hello to Amy for me. **_

_**Love, L.M.**_

"I don't want those flowers, take them away. I don't really care what you do with them just take them away." Seeing how furious she was the guy did as instructed. Lucy stood in the kitchen trying to calm herself down before Amy came down. At that same moment Amy came up behind her and put her arms around Lucy's waist. While she kissed her neck she said, "How did I get so lucky to get the most beautiful girl in the world to be my girlfriend?" Just like that all the anger and worry she'd felt a few seconds was gone. She loved the feeling of Amy's arms around her. She felt safe and calm, but the safety and calmness evaporated when Amy asked, "Who was at the door?"

Lucy made sure she was completely calm before she answered, "Just a clueless guy who had the wrong address." She smiled at the blonde who was standing in front of her doing the best she could to hide the truth. She hated lying to Amy and knew that she will be hurt once she knew the truth, but she didn't want to tell her just now. She didn't know what to say.

(to be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy made all the necessary preparation to get Scud and the DEBS in Barcelona the next day. She needed Scud's advice pronto, but she wanted to speak with him face to face. She'd been a nervous wreck ever since she had gotten back. Lucy dreaded having Max around the house, but she knew it made Amy happy so she would put a smile on her face and be nice to Max. She made reservations for all six of them at Amy's favorite restaurant. Although she was in no mood to hang out with the DEBS it had been the only thing she'd come up with in order to divert Amy's attention from her obvious detachment. Luckily it was the end of the day and she could go home and be with Amy. That girl just drove her crazy she loved her so much.

"Amy, baby I'm home, where are you?"

"I'm in the studio honey. I'm working on my homework."

"I'll be in the living room then, I don't want to disturb you."

"I'm almost done, I'll be out in a sec."

Lucy sat down, she was completely exhausted so much so that she fell asleep. Amy came into the living room talking to Lucy about her day until she noticed the beautiful girl was sleeping. A smile formed across Amy's face, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. She stood there admiring the sight for a couple of minutes before she woke her to get to their bedroom.

"Lucy," Amy called out while shaking her gently. "Lucy come on… we need to get you up to the bedroom."

Lucy finally woke up and Amy stood there with her arm extended towards Lucy. Lucy took it and they made their way into their room. Lucy could barely keep her eyes open. She hadn't had much rest since she came back from her business trip to Cartagena and it was finally catching up to her. Once they reached the room she sat down on the bed while Amy got her sleepwear. Lucy sat there almost fully asleep as Amy took off her shoes and got her out of her jeans and tank top to get her into more comfortable clothes. Considering how tired she was, what she was wearing did not really mattered she'd sleep no matter what, but it was a sweet gesture from Amy. When Amy finished dressing her she laid down and Amy placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Lucy smiled softly. If she hadn't been so tired Lucy would have been all over the blonde undressing her, but tonight that was not the case.

It was a few more minutes before the curvy blonde got into bed. Lucy was long gone by them, but when she got into bed Lucy turned in her sleep to place her head on Amy's chest and her arms around her and said, "I love you so much Ames." Amy put her arms around Lucy as well and with a smile on her face she replied, "I love you too." Throughout the whole night neither of them moved and stayed in that sweet embrace.

The next morning Amy was woken up by her ringing phone. Amy grabbed the phone that was on the night table and mumbled, "Hello." From the other side of the phone a very aggravated Max barked, "Where the hell are you Bradshaw were all here waiting for you two to graze us with your presence."

"Shit! Were on our way we'll be there in a sec sorry."

"Whatever," Max answered in her usual way.

"Lucy honey wake up we have to go and get our friends from the airport."

"Damn it we overslept," Lucy said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Yeah and Max was pretty pissed."

"Great," Lucy said under her breath so that Amy wouldn't hear her.

Lucy and Amy pulled up to the front of the airport were all of their friends stood with their luggage. Max looked annoyed, Dominique had her usual bored expression and a cigarette in her mouth, Janet jumped up and down at the sight of Lucy and Amy while Scud stood next to her with a hand on her waist.

Both Lucy and Amy got out of the car to greet their guests. Amy immediately went over to hug Max who surprisingly returned the hug with a smile on her face. "I missed you guys so much," Amy said as she went around hugging everyone else. "We missed you too," replied Janet. Lucy stood leaning against her car and just said, "Hello everyone, hope you had a nice flight."

They loaded all the suitcases into the car and left for Amy and Lucy's house. When they walked through the front door Lucy told everyone to be ready at six because they had a dinner reservation. As the DEBS and Amy sat in the living room and talked Lucy and Scud poked their heads in the room.

"Babe Scud and I are going to go out while you guys get all caught up and we'll be back in time for the reservation."

"Okay hon, be careful." Amy said lovingly.

"Sure thing."

As they headed out the door Scud asked Lucy, "Where are we going?"

"Some place where we can talk without being interrupted by the nosy DEBS."

"Hey! My girlfriend is one of those so called nosy DEBS."

"Oh would you relax Scud. I was joking."

At arriving at her desired destination Lucy got out of the car and sat on the hood. She had taken them to the sea shore and she stared blankly at the horizon. Scud followed her and sat on the hood as well but he stared at Lucy. Seeing that she wasn't saying anything Scud decided to break the silence and finally said, "Lucy…. talk to me what's going on?"

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

(As she's telling Scud about her trip Lucy's having flashbacks. The flashbacks are the bold italicized text.)

"Do you remember that business trip that I talked to you about?"

"Yes, the trip to Cartagena."

"Well the owner of the boat I was buying was Alonso Montemayor. He's a prominent, wealthy, Spanish business man suspected of money laundering and drug smuggling. No one has been able to pin anything on him though."

"I arrived in Cartagena and checked into the hotel, called Amy, and later that night I went to sleep to be prepared for the meeting early the next day. I went to our first meeting which was in Montemayor's house. He'd wanted us to meet there. He took me to his office, it was very elegant and organized. He had a huge mahogany leather top desk, elegant black leather seats, I noticed some expensive paintings hanging on the walls too."

"_**It's nice to meet the famous Lucy Diamond. I've heard so much about you and I must say I am impressed."**_

"_**Well I don't know what you've heard but I can assure you people exaggerated."**_

"We talked for God knows how long until we were interrupted by his daughter."

"_**Daddy can I talk to you for a second," she said as she walked into the office. She walked around the desk to hug her father.**_

"_**I'm in the middle of a meeting right now, but since you're in here already, what do you need?"**_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company," she said stretching out her arm towards me, "hi I'm Lisha Montemayor."**_

"_**Lucy Diamond." I said as I shook her hand. **_

"She had a beautiful smile that lit up her face. Her eyes sparkled, her hair was black…it matched her eyes. Light skinned, tall, and very well proportioned. Very pretty girl. "

"_**Dad, can I go out with a couple of friends?"**_

"_**Yes go but don't be home to late."**_

"I guessed Alonso had his daughter on a tight leash. Why else would a grown woman still ask her father for permission to go out? He didn't want to discuss business on the first meeting so it was a waste of time. After half an hour I returned to the hotel and called Amy."

"_**Hello?" Amy answered her phone after a couple of rings.**_

"_**Hey baby how's your day?"**_

"_**It's okay. It would be better if you were here with me."**_

"_**I know Ames I miss you too but hopefully I'll be home in a couple of days."**_

"After talking to Amy for an hour or so I had absolutely nothing to do and it was still pretty early so I went to walk around for a while. Cartagena is a beautiful city I walked around until it was dark out and in my walk back to the hotel I was hoping to get everything taken care of the next day to return home but sadly that wasn't the case."

"_**Lucy! Good morning," Lisha said as she walked down the stairs and walked towards me.**_

"_**Good morning, where's your father?"**_

"_**Daddy is terribly sorry. Some unexpected business came up outside the country and he had to go take care of it."**_

"_**Is he going to take long to come back?"**_

"_**He may take long, I'm not really sure. He feels really bad and he wants you to stay at our house."**_

"_**No, that won't be necessary. I think I'll return to Barcelona and come back when he returns."**_

"_**Sorry but daddy doesn't take no for an answer," She said and pointed towards the door behind me.**_

"A very large man was coming in with my luggage Scud. I think he broke into my hotel room and got my stuff. It was a little weird but I have to admit that I was impressed with Montemayor. The rest of the time that I was there, Lisha and I hung out practically every day. She showed me different parts of the city, she seemed nice. Everything was cool until a couple of days before I returned home."

"_**Lucy, could you please come with me to this party?" Lisha begged.**_

"_**No, I shouldn't I think I'm just going to call it a day."**_

"_**Please, look for whatever reason dad trusts you and will only let me go if you come with me."**_

"_**Your dad trusts me? He doesn't even know me."**_

"_**Come on it's just a party… please?"**_

"_**I don't-"**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**Okay, fine I'll go with you."**_

"_**Meet me outside in half an hour."**_

"The party was boring. Instead of distracting me from how much I missed Amy it just reminded me of how much I missed her. Lisha had gotten word that her father was coming back and I didn't want to meet with him hung over so I didn't drink. I just sat at the bar waiting for the party girl to wrap it up."

"_**Lucy, are you ready to leave?"**_

"_**Yes I'm ready to go."**_

"When we got back to her house she got out of the car. I got out too but my phone had fallen out of my pocket so I leaned down to pick it up from the seat. I got it and closed the car door. Lisha pushed me against the car and kissed me. Of course I immediately pushed her away, but she leaned in to kiss me again. I moved and was making my way back into the house. She was pissed. Luckily I hadn't unpacked anything so I just had to get my stuff and get the hell out of there. "

"_**Where are you going?" she asked when I was coming down the stairs. "You will regret this Lucy Diamond no one says no to me."**_

"I was dreading going back there to meet with her father, but business is business. I also knew that I had to talk to her, I had some questions. After the meeting I went to look for her. She was in the backyard eating breakfast."

"_**What do you want Diamond?"**_

"_**We need to talk Lisha."**_

"_**About?"**_

"_**Why did you kiss me yesterday? You know that I have a girlfriend that I love very much."**_

"_**I have a couple of confessions Lucy…It wasn't my father who wanted you to stay here, it was me. I also lied about the party."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I heard about you a couple of months ago and I was very intrigued. I lured you here with that stupid boat. I'm glad it worked. It's weird Lucy, I liked you even from before I met you."**_

"_**Was your father's business trip a lie too?"**_

"_**No, I just got lucky. You should know that I always get what I want. I just feel sorry for Amy, thanks to you she's gained a one way ticket to hell….Oh come on Lucy, don't look so surprised I warned you yesterday."**_

"I didn't know what to say. I don't think there was anything to say. She kept this smile on her face as she was telling me this Scud. She stood up to leave, and the expression on her face had changed."

"_**I will make sure that your precious Amy dies slowly and painfully and she owes it all to you. Like I said Lucy, no one rejects me."**_

"I, Lucy Diamond, was actually scared. Lisha had this look in her eyes. I'm sure she will do everything in her power to harm Amy and I don't know what to do. I love her, I don't know what I will do if I lost her. What do I do Scud?"

"You need to tell her about this psycho bitch and we can set up some sort of security in your house."

"I don't want to scare her Scud."

"Scare her? Lucy she's a former DEB, she knows how to take care of herself. If she knows she'll be alert and if anything happened she wouldn't be caught off guard."

"She is in danger because of me. What if anything happens to her Scud?"

"Lucy there's no way you could have known Lisha's plans. We'll figure something out. Now let's get going or we're going to be late."

"Scud…. Thank you," Lucy said with a small smile on her face.

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

When Lucy and Scud got home the girls were all getting ready for dinner. Lucy went up to her room and found Amy trying to zip up a black dress. She had managed to get the zipper half way, but was having trouble zipping it all the way. "Need some help with that?" Lucy asked.

"Yes please help me. I can't get it all the way."

A mischievous smile was on Lucy's face. She moved over to Amy and unzipped the dress. "Lucy what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"You said you need help," Lucy responded as she kissed Amy's back and her hands cupped the blonde's breasts. "Babe," she said while turning around. Lucy passionately claimed her mouth, and slowly slid her tongue into Amy's mouth. Her hands gently caressed Amy's bare back. It would be so easy to give into the brunette's touch, but she couldn't. It took Amy every ounce of self- control she had to pull away from Lucy. "Honey we can't do this right now." Lucy gave Amy one of her irresistible seductive smiles. "Don't worry baby the room is sound proof. No one will hear you screaming my name while I ravish you." Lucy said jokingly with that gorgeous smile still in place. Amy's knees grew weak at the sight of such a beautiful smile. She was about to give into her desire for Lucy when there was a knock on the door.

"Please zip me up." Still smiling and starring into Amy's eyes, she reached behind Amy and zipped the dress. "God Lucy you sure don't make things easy for me."

Amy opened the door and found Max standing outside the door. "Are you two almost ready?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute."

The evening was running smoothly. They were all in a good mood, having a great time. There were tables lined along the walls and in the middle arranged in neat rows. The arrangement of the tables created aisles in L shapes. The table they held had a clear view of the entrance. It was one that was lined against the wall. Lucy sat on Amy's left, and they sat so close that their shoulders touched. Lucy looked over at Amy who looked extremely happy. Lucy smiled to herself. She loved knowing that the one person she adored and lived for was happy. That happiness was obscured, however, when she saw who had just arrived. Her tan face turned pale and her jaw dropped. Scud seemed to be the only one that noticed.

Scud turned to see what held Lucy's attention and understood the sudden change in her face. Scud recognized the woman who came into the restaurant. It was the girl that Lucy had described to him just a few hours ago. Lucy's description had fallen short though, this girl was breath taking. Lucy looked at him with panic in her eyes. Scud simply stared back. One of the waiters started to escort her to her table. From the entrance, they walked down the main aisle and turned at the aisle next to Lucy's table. As she walked to her table every eye in the place seemed to be on her. When she reached they table were Lucy sat she turned her head to the table and winked at Lucy. "Do you know her Lucy?" Amy queried.

"Yes."

"She's pretty. Who is she?"

Not wanting to ruin the night she looked over at Scud. Scud got the hint and quickly distracted them by stating, "Damn, she is really hot." Janet who was sitting next to him punched him in his arm and he apologized. It had been a good distraction because everyone was now staring at Scud who was trying calm Janet down. The always unusually happy DEB was pretty mad but her anger dissipated when Scud offered to buy her a new sweater. It was highly improbable that Lisha would try to do anything here at the restaurant so Lucy decided to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

Amy was anxious to leave. She thought, _God I wish I could get this girl home and make sweet love to her. Damn… there's no reason why I can't have a little fun, right? _She kept herself involved in the conversation.

Amy placed a hand on Lucy's leg. After a few minutes she started to lightly move her hand on the brunette's leg. Lucy looked over at Amy but she was looking at Max who was leading the new conversation. Slowly Amy was moving her hand further up. _God Amy what are you doing…. Who cares that feels great, _Lucy thought as she felt the warmth of Amy's hand through the fabric of her pants. She moved her hand to the inner part of Lucy's thigh. She just kept moving her hand. Lucy had been struggling to keep her eyes open and not give into the wonderful sensations that Amy was provoking. It was damn hard to control her impulses. Amy's hand had come to a stop. Her hand couldn't go any further.

Lucy felt the slight pressure of Amy's hand against her and was completely aroused. She grabbed Amy's hand and held it in her own as she said, "I think it's time to go now." Amy wanted to laugh but she held in her laughter and simply smiled.

(to be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Hi everyone! sorry for the long wait on the updates but school is taking a bunch of time off of my hands. Thanks to all of you who take the time to write reviews I really appeciate it. This is first bedroom scene. I worked really hard on it, I hope you like it. And please review guys. Well, here is what you've all been waiting for enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The ride home was relatively quiet. Dominique, Janet and Scud shared the back seat of Lucy's 1970 Monte Carlo, and Max sat in the front with her and Amy. Scud and the DEBS looked tired; it had after all been a long day for them. Lucy pulled into the driveway and everyone went inside. "Good night everyone," Amy said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her up the stairs.<p>

Lucy closed the bedroom door behind them. Their eyes met and Amy took her hand smiling. "What?" Lucy asked her smiling back.

"I love you," Amy responded pulling Lucy closer. Lucy put her arms around her neck and kissed her. The fervent kisses they were sharing had waited for all evening. There was nothing stopping them now. Amy unbuttoned Lucy's pants which fell on the floor exposing those beautiful tanned legs.

Lucy reached behind Amy to remove the dress that covered her toned body. In a second the dress was whisked off revealing Amy's perfect breasts. Still kissing her, Amy pushed Lucy just far enough so that she could unbutton her blouse. When the last button was undone Amy ripped the shirt off of Lucy's body and lasciviously kissed her neck.

Lucy moved them towards the bed. Her hands moving down Amy's sides removing the last piece of clothing on her. Amy's heart was racing; the touch of Lucy's soft hands set her body on fire. They reached the bed and Lucy lowered them unto it. She set a hand on Amy's check and the other on her waist. Lucy settled her leg against Amy's throbbing core, making the blonde draw in a sharp breath. In between kisses Lucy managed to say, "You drive me crazy Amy Bradshaw."

She lowered herself to kiss Amy's neck and she slid her hand down to that ass that she loved so much. She squeezed it lightly and was proud to hear a groan escape from Amy. She found Amy's mouth again. Amy thrust her tongue into Lucy's mouth, her hands holding her face. Lucy removed a strand of hair that has was on Amy's face while her other hand moved up to play with Amy's breasts.

Lucy kissed her way down to replace her hands with her mouth. She greedily suckled at her breasts. Lucy removed her leg from in between Amy's legs and slowly slid a couple of fingers into Amy. She was slowly sliding her fingers in and out while she kissed Amy's stomach.

She could hear Amy's breath becoming heavier so she started to move her fingers a little faster. She stared at Amy's face as she continued to blow her mind. Lucy used her thumb and index finger to gently massage Amy's throbbing clit. Through her heavy breathing all Amy could say was, "Shit, Luce!" Lucy smiled. Amy moaned as the amazing waves of pleasure ran through her.

Lucy still lay on top of Amy smiling, staring at the blonde's beautiful face. She loved being able to make this girl shake in aching pleasure. When Amy opened her eyes Lucy told her, "I'm so glad I went to that stupid blind date with Ninotchka because I got to meet you." Amy lifted her head to reach Lucy's lips and gave her a small kiss. "I'm glad you went too. You know, I thought you were really hot the first time I saw you.

"Really?" Lucy asked arching an eyebrow.

With one quick motion Amy managed to flip them over so that now she lay on top of Lucy. "Uh-huh." She straddled Lucy's waist and stared into her alluring eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world Lucy Diamond, and you're all mine."

"Completely babe."

Amy leaned down to kiss Lucy's luscious lips. She slid her hand under Lucy to take her bra off, but Lucy stopped her. "It hooks in the front honey," Lucy informed her, "I know how much trouble you have when it comes to taking off my bra. I thought it be easier for you." Amy laughed. "You would think that after 3 years I would have the hang of it."

Lucy finally lay there under her completely naked. Amy hungrily seeks her lips. Her hands ran down her sides making Lucy's head spin. Lucy's hands were on Amy's back softly moving up and down. She softly caressed Amy's cheek; Amy grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly before returning to her lips. Their tongues collided as they entered each other's mouths.

Amy was kissing Lucy's neck now making sure that her hands covered every inch of the brunette's body. She felt Lucy's hands on her waist as she was making her way down to her breasts. She placed her hand on Lucy's thigh and was moving it slowly. When her hand reached the brunette's perfect ass, she gave her a playful spank.

As she was playing with the breasts under her Amy heard Lucy say, "I fucking love you Amy." Amy couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the sound of those words. She made her way back to her lover's face one last time to place a hot, sensual, heated kiss on those gorgeous lips. Lucy's groaned into the kiss augmenting Amy's arousal. She gave her one last kiss, biting Lucy's lower lip before moving on. Amy was on all fours kissing her way down Lucy's body. Slowly, she made her way down the flat stomach; her hair brushed against Lucy's skin slightly ticking her.

The hot blonde slid her hand between Lucy's legs to tease her a little longer. Upon feeling Amy's touch, Lucy gasped and a small moan escaped her. Amy settled herself between Lucy's legs. Lucy's breathing

got heavier when she felt Amy. The feel of Amy's tongue circling her throbbing clit sent her over the edge increasing her pleasure filled moaning.

When she managed to open her eyes, Amy lay next to her. She moved closer to hold the precious blonde in her arms.

"Do you have any idea of how much I love you baby?"

"As much as I love you," Amy answered. Lucy smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Lucy woke up before Amy. She went out to the balcony and called Franco, her most trusted worker, and told him to take care of business. She had decided to not go to work today and stay with Amy. It was Saturday and the usually got a lot of business. When she got back inside Amy was already up doing the bed. She walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Amy smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Sweetheart there's something you should know."

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" Amy questioned when she heard the seriousness in Lucy's voice.

"I'm fine but…."

"Lucy you're starting to scare me. What is it?"

After a few moments of silence she finally answered, "That lady from the restaurant is Lisha Montemayor,"

"She's very pretty…..but that's not all is it?" There was another moment of silence. Amy let go of Lucy's hand and took a step back with a hurt expression on her face.

"Lucy please tell me you didn't cheat."

Lucy immediately moved towards Amy and placed her hands on her cheeks. "No baby. No I would never do that to you. You're everything I could ever want. I love you do much. But you're in danger."

"Why am I in danger?"

"That whole trip to Cartagena was a trap Ames." She let go of her hand and started to pace around the room. "Lisha set up the whole damn thing… well most of it, and I fell for it. A couple of days before I came back she invited me to a party and when we got back home she kissed me. I pushed her away and she got mad. Now she wants you dead." Lucy stopped her pacing and sat at the foot of the bed.

Amy walked over to her and sat down on her lap. She put her arms around her neck. Lucy placed her head on Amy's chest. "I promise you Amy, even if it costs me my life, I'll keep you safe." Amy was a little frightened but mostly she was mad.

"That bitch," she said breaking the silence, "I can't believe she kissed you and on top of that she wants to kill me. Lucy laughed lightly. "The next time I see her Luce I'm gonna slap the shit out of her."

"Scud is trying to come up with a plan or something to keep you safe. Baby for now don't go anywhere alone. Please be extremely careful I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Don't worry hon. I'll be fine."

"I've only told Scud. Do you want to tell your friends or do you want me to do it."

"I'll tell them babe." Lucy's phone rang and after a few seconds of conversation she hung up.

"Do you need to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry they need me at the docks."

A mischievous smile appeared on Amy's face. "Well since I can't go anywhere alone I need you to come with me."

"Where are you going Ames?"

"To take a shower," Amy answered getting up. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Lucy.

"That's my girl. I'm glad you're being safe honey." Lucy smiled and followed her.

Lucy finally arrived at the docks with Scud by her side. She made her way towards Franco.

"Sorry boss, someone wanted to see you. They insisted." Franco told her.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," she heard someone say from behind her, "surprised to see me?" Lisha asked when Lucy turned around.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh come on Lucy you know what I want." Lisha answered smiling.

"Look Lisha, why don't you just get the fuck out of here and go bother someone else."

"You know if I were you I would be a lot nicer to me."

Lucy turned to Franco who was still standing behind her and instructed him, "Call me only if it's completely necessary please." Franco nodded and Lucy pushed her way past Lisha, Scud following closely behind.

"Better keep an eye on Amy," Lisha yelled at Lucy and Scud.

I'm gonna go look for Janet." Scud told Lucy when they arrived home.

Lucy entered the kitchen to get some water. As she stood there leaning against a counter top drinking her water Max came in.

Max stared at Lucy. "I have to say Diamond, Amy looks really happy. I'm glad everything is great with you two."

"I absolutely adore that girls Max. Has she talked to you yet?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, she told me about Lisha. What are you gonna do Diamond?"

"I don't know. I think she would be safer if she went with you guys to L.A."

"I think you're right but she'd only be safe a while longer. How could we stop that bitch?"

"I don't know but if she comes near my Amy I will kill her…. Where is Amy?"

"She was with Dom and Janet in the living room."

"Max, I'm glad we can at least come together to protect Amy."

Lucy walked into the living room where Amy sat with Dominique watching television. "Can I talk to you for a second Amy?" Amy stood up and followed Lucy into the study. Lucy sat on the desk. "Lisha was looking for me at the docks. That's why Franco called." Amy stood in between Lucy's legs.

Lucy hung her head and let out a long breath before looking into Amy's eyes. "I think you should go to L.A. with your friends and Scud."

"No Lucy. I'm not going anywhere." Amy said shaking her head.

"Amy please. I just want you to be safe."

"No. There's no way you'll convince me to leave you. End of discussion. I'm not going anywhere unless you come too." Lucy was a little frustrated with Amy's stubbornness. Amy noticed and did the only thing she knew would calm her. She kissed her.

"You'll be safer away from me."

"That's funny cause it sure doesn't feel like it. When I'm with you I feel safe, loved, and secure."

"Baby please do it for me. I promise you it'll only be for a couple of weeks…please Amy." Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. I need you." Amy wiped away the tears that had started to fall down Lucy's face; her own tears now falling as well.

"Okay, okay I'll go to L.A. I love you Lucy."

Pressing their foreheads together Lucy spoke again. "You leave tomorrow morning and although you can take care of yourself I'm sure your friends will take good care of you."

"What happens after I leave? She's not going to stop until I'm dead."

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out."

(to be continued)

**A/N What do you think will happen next. Will Amy make it safely out of Barcelana or will Lisha get to her? Please review I want to know what you think. Thank you guys for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Please review I want to know what you think. :D**

* * *

><p>That night neither Lucy nor Amy could sleep. It was killing them to know that they would be away from each other. As they lay in bed holding each other they hoped that the world disappeared. Lucy hung on to Amy wishing time would stand still so that they could stay like this forever; she was committing this sight, the feel of Amy, this night to memory because she knew it would be a while before she could hold Amy again. Amy wondered if leaving was the right thing to do. She had to though, she told Lucy she would, and for Lucy she would do anything.<p>

"Lucy…what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are, about how much I love you. I'm thinking that you are my whole reason to be, you are the love of my life Amy Bradshaw. When I look at you it's as if seeing you for the first time, minus the guns," Amy chuckled softly at Lucy's remembrance if their first encounter, "when I kiss or touch you my head spins. I never thought that I would ever have something like this, and then I met you. You turned my whole life around."

Amy felt Lucy's grip tighten around her and she smiled willing back the tears that were about to fall. "I love you too Lucy. I'm so glad I found you. I would be completely lost without you; now that I know how life with you is like I refuse to be without you." With those few words the girls fell asleep still in each other arms knowing that they would say good bye in a few more hours.

The girls were awakened by the sun's rays coming in through the balcony doors and the windows.

"Good morning babe." Lucy said to Amy leaning into her for a kiss.

"Good morning," Amy replied sleepily.

"We should probably get up and get you ready for your flight Ames."

Amy sighed heavily before getting up and heading to take a quick shower. When she got out Lucy had already done the bed and stepped was stepping to take a shower as well. Once they were both ready they walked downstairs holding hands. Scud and Janet were already there eating breakfast and soon Max and Dominique joined them.

"Alright people let's get moving we have a plane to catch." Max said with her usual serious expression on her face.

"Yeah Scud and I will load up the bags." Lucy said before leaving the kitchen with Scud closely behind.

Amy watched her leave the kitchen and sighed. Max watched her best friend's expression get even sadder, if that was possible.

"Hey," Max said shoving Amy playfully.

"Hi Max," Amy replied quietly.

"Amy cheer up it's not like you're never gonna see her again. I know you're going to miss her, but it won't be long." Max told her sympathetically.

"I know Max but what if something happens to her. What if Lisha does something to her? What if she hurts her?"

"I'm sure she won't hurt her. She wants to you not Lucy."

"Okay, the bags are in the car. Are you guys ready?" Lucy asked as she came back into the kitchen.

Everyone headed towards the car leaving Amy and Lucy alone in the kitchen. Lucy moved closer and put her arms around Amy's waist. Their foreheads softly pushed together. Lucy gave Amy a kiss that was slow and passionate; a kiss that conveyed all that she was feeling. When she pulled back she smiled warmly letting Amy know that everything was going to be fine and they left for the airport.

When they arrived at the airport everyone got their bags form the parked car. As they started to walk towards the entrance Lucy's cell phone went off, it was Franco with an urgent matter about a boat. "You guys go ahead I'll catch up in a bit." She stayed by the car speaking to Franco.

Amy kept looking around wanting to see if Lucy was on her way to where they were waiting, but did not see her. It had been 15 minutes and Lucy was still not back.

"Guys I'm gonna go look fir Lucy It's been 15 minutes and she's still not back."

Max was ready to protest but before she could do so Amy had already left and disappeared into the crowd. "Where the hell did she go?" She asked herself as she followed the path that her friend had taken seconds ago.

Amy looked around trying to find the gorgeous brunette but she was nowhere in sight. "Maybe she's still outside," she thought and started walking toward the entrance where they had walked in.

"Amy?" Max called out trying to figure out where Amy had gone. "Where the hell did you go Bradshaw?" She was starting to get angry.

Amy was within a few feet of the entrance and made her way out the doors. She looked back one last time to see if she could spot Lucy, but no such luck. When she turned back around she ran into someone. She started to apologize and when she saw who it was her whole body turned cold.

"Hello there, nice to see you again Amy. Let's take a walk I'm sure Lucy won't mind."

"No." Amy said flatly.

"Walk. We don't want any harm to come to Lucy now do we?"

Amy felt the panic creep up her spine. Had she taken Lucy? Was she okay?

(To be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Max reached the entrance of the airport to see a white van speeding in front of her. She followed it with her eyes and her stomach clenched at the sight that unfolded before her. Amy was being pulled inside the back of the van. "Amy!" she yelled out as she started running towards the van.

Lisha heard Max scream and she turned her head in the direction of the scream. She flashed a devilish smile at Max and climbed into the passenger's side of the van. Max stopped running because there was no way she would get to the van on time. She furiously looked around trying to come up with a plan to save her best friend. As the van was pulling away she saw a taxi pulling up and ran towards it and pulled out her gun.

"Get the fuck out!" If the guy did not understand English her gun sure did the trick.

She saw the van already far ahead so she stepped on the gas pedal. The car jerked forward leaving behind tire marks on the floor. _Shit, _Max thought, _how the hell am I gonna go unnoticed in a fuckin' yellow car._ She reached in her boot for her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice came through the phone.

"Diamond its Max…Lisha's got Amy." She could hear nothing on the other end of the phone. "Shit!" Max yelled into the phone. "Lucy I'm in pursuit right now, get everyone and wait for my call."

Lucy finally spoke, "How did this happen?" a cold stony look settled on her face.

"She went out looking for you. She was worried because you weren't back yet and before I could stop her she was gone to look for you. Now do what I said and wait for my call." With that Max hung up the phone to continue her task of following the van keeping a couple of cars in between.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes but she willed them away. As she inhaled deeply anger and rage took over her.

"Are you enjoying your company back there Amy?" Lisha inquired turning her head to look at the blonde. Amy glanced at the muscular man sitting beside her but didn't reply.

Still staring at her Lisha spoke again, "I can see why Lucy likes you. You're a pretty girl and from what I've heard you're smart as well. It's such a shame that I have to kill you, but what else can I do? You're in my way so I have to remove you. You understand right no hurt feelings?" Lisha questioned before laughing. Amy still sat quietly her anger bubbling inside.

"You know I was planning on just killing you, but instead, were going to have a little fun first. I hope you don't mind. I'm all about memories; when Lucy is moaning and screaming my name out of pleasure as I touch her and make her come over and over and over again, I want to remember your face as you take your last breath. I want to remember the challenge I had in getting that gorgeous, sexy woman all to myself. I have a feeling she's a very passionate lover."

Rage coursed through Amy's body as she heard Lisha. "Even if you kill me, Lucy will never, do you hear me, never be yours."

Lisha smiled to herself as she pulled out her phone and said, "We'll see."

"Why hasn't Max called back already?" Janet asked for the hundredth time as they waited by Lucy's car.

Scud who seemed to be the only one listening replied, "I don't know sweetie but I think that's a good sign. It means she hasn't lost 'em." _Or they caught her. No Scud what the hell is wrong with you think positive._

"Oh I hope you're right Scud," she muttered as she stared at Lucy who was pacing in front of the car.

"I should have done something, come up with a plan, something we knew this was coming and I did nothing to keep Amy safe." Scud chastised himself.

"No Scud, _**I**_ should have done something. _**I**_ shouldn't have left Amy alone. That bitch got her because she was out here looking for me." Frustration was rising in Lucy as time went by and they still hadn't heard from Max. Just as she finished her last sentence her phone rang.

"Diamond," She spoke into her phone.

"Hello Lucy."

"Lisha you fuckin' bitch if you so much as touch a hair on Amy's body I will make sure you terribly regret it."

"Will you relax, Amy is fine… well for now Amy anyway. I won't kill her just yet I have some plans to carry out first. I must leave you for now." And then the line went dead.

(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

Scud typed furiously on his laptop trying to find any potential spots where Lisha could take Amy but had nothing. The minutes ticked by and Max had still not called. Lucy paced in front of the parked car.

"You got anything Scud?"

"No Luce, I'm sorry."

Lucy leaned against the hood of the car. She was pissed, frustrated, scared. Pissed that she hadn't been there to protect Amy. Frustrated that all she could do was sit and wait. Scared that the love of her life could be taken away from her forever.

Dominique who had been silent when to sit next to her. "We'll get your girl back." She let out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah? But what if we don't?" Just then her phone rang. It felt as if her heart suddenly beat harder against her chest. She took a deep breath and answered. "Diamond."

"They stopped moving. I'll text you the address."

"Okay. Got it. Let's move we've got a location."

"Amy, I hope you like my humble home." Lisha spoke as a couple of her men tied her to a chair. "It's very nice isn't it?" She studied Amy who was staring at her with fire in her eyes.

"She's a pretty girl don't you think so boys?"

"Yes Boss." Both men simultaneously as they finished tying the rope around Amy's legs.

"I think so too." Lisha whispered as she moved closer. "Aside from being pretty, what makes you so special that Lucy refuses to leave you?"She spoke the second part louder.

Amy didn't answer she just glared at Lisha.

"Come on answer me it wasn't a rhetorical question." Lisha encouraged with mock sweetness, but Amy still said nothing which enraged Lisha. "Answer me bitch!" Lisha screamed and slapped Amy with a tremendous amount of force.

Amy got herself together and spoke,"Shouldn't you be asking Lucy this." Lisha slapped her again on the same side of her face.

"That didn't answer my question. Did it? But don't worry you can think about it I will be back a little later." And with that she and the two men left.

"They are inside that big ass house. There's surveillance cameras all over the damn place. Its gonna be tricky to get in there undetected. There are also guys patrolling the perimeters, but I've got a plan. Janet, Dom you got everything." They stood hidden away from the house.

"Oui." Dominique answered as she went to the trunk of the car to get their bags.

"What's your plan Max?" She pulled out the same device she used that first night she got into Amy's room.

"The plan is that we shoot the bastards with tranquilizers, and get to Amy unnoticed. Hopefully."

"Scud what can you do about the security cameras? Can you do disable them, freeze them or something?"

"Let me see what I can do." He went for his laptop.

"Ha! I got her," She showed Max. "She's in the middle of the house, second floor."

"Luce?"

"Scud," Lucy answered.

"I can hack into they're system and insert a virus that will mess up they're computers. They wouldn't be able see anything from the cameras, but I will." He smiled.

"Okay," Max said releasing a breath, "go in and take down whoever gets in the way with the tranquilizers. Scud will stay out here and help us get navigate the house."

Max, Janet and Dom each got their tranquilizer guns and a small backpack. "Alright, I've sent the virus so you guys can go in now. Be careful."

The gate around the house was made of stones. The space around the house was huge. The house stood in the middle of the space. It was elegant. The grass was perfectly mowed and the trees and bushes trimmed. Once they climbed over the stone wall there was nowhere to really hide from the guards so they had to be quick. The Debs and Lucy made their way to the back of the house. There were bushes that were lined along the wall and as they moved along the side of the house a guard appeared Max quickly took her shot and the man fell forwards. Lucy dragged him and with Dom's help threw him into the bushes so no one would suspect there were intruders.

The back of the house had four guards under a large porch. Max Dominique and Janet aimed and fired at the same time. The three men fell leaving the fourth one stunned, but before he could alert anyone he too was shot. Making sure the coast was clear they made their way to the men to drag them out of plain sight.

"Are we ready to move inside?" Lucy asked. "We climb in through one of the second story windows?"

"Yeah. I go first. Knowing you, you'd probably move without us once inside."Max said as she and the others pulled out the Deb swing out of the backpack and shot the wire sides at the roof of the porch.

The Debs sat and pushed a button on the side to raise it. They effectively made their way to the top roof of the porch making sure no one inside or outside the house spotted them. Max then lowered her swing for Lucy to pull her up.

"Alright," Janet said staying clear of the window in case there was a guard , "how do we get the window open?"

"Allow me." Lucy pulled a small laser out of her pocket and moved towards the window. She moved the laser around the bottom half of the window and pulled it out. She turned around to face the others and smiled.

Stepping closer to the window Max warned Lucy. "If you do something stupid I _will _kick your ass. You got that Diamond."

"I would like to see you try Brewer." Lucy replied with a smirk on her face.

As soon as they were inside they heard foot around the corner. Everyone froze with their backs against the wall. A large man rounded the corner. Janet shot him and Dom caught him to stop a loud 'thud'.

"We should be able to find Amy if we go down this hallway and turn to the left. There should be a door that leads to were they are keeping Amy. Its a huge room."Lucy whispered to the others.

"Okay," Max picked up, "my guess is that there will be guards standing on that outside so be ready to take them out." And with that they began to make their way down the hall.

Upon reaching the end of the hall Max took Janet's tranquilizer gun and readied herself to shoot. She stepped into the hall and quickly fired once, twice, three times. They all fell and hit the floor loudly. They had to move now before things got complicated. And so they walked into the room. And found Amy she appeared to be asleep or unconscious bound to a chair, her hands cuffed behind her back, her feet were tied to the legs of the chair and she had a red hand marked on one cheek.

"Amy?" Lucy spoke softly. Amy's head shot up.

"Luce!" Amy smiled sweetly. "That was faster than I had expected.

"Yeah well Max was able to follow you here."

"Ah... you know for the daughter of a very smart criminal this crazy bitch sure is stupid." Amy said as Lucy and Dominique worked on setting her free. Max and Janet stood guarding the door.

"Oui," Dominique agreed, "Elle est extrêmement stupide!"

"I am very glad for her stupidity it got us here immediately." Lucy offered as she freed Amy's wrists from the handcuffs. "Now lets move."

Amy stood and hugged Lucy, who eagerly returned the hug and kissed her.

"Alright you two save it for when were out of this place." Max admonished.

"Oh come on Max, give them a minute they were scared out of their minds thinking they could possibly never see each other again." Janet spoke up for the two love birds and walked further into the room. Lucy's phone vibrated announcing an incoming call.

"Yes Scud?" she aswered.

_"You have to move Lisha and her goons are on the move."_

"Got it," She replied and hung up, "Lisha's on the move."

As she finished speaking Lisha and five men stormed into the room moving very fast. Before they could react guns were knocked out of their hands. They would have to use their hands. They all started throwing punches and kicks at the very large, very muscular men. All except Amy, who was being led out of the room at gun point by Lisha and one of the men.

"Lucy! She's taking Amy!" Max screamed. "Go. We'll finish here."

Lucy hit the man hard in the groin and he fell to his knees in pain. Before she could leave she moved to pick up one of the discarded tranquilizer guns and shot the guy who was trying to get off of his knees. "Dominique!" She yelled, threw the gun at her, and left to get Amy. As she went out the door her phone vibrated again. Scud would lead her int the right direction.

"Are you sure she took her to the backyard? Her cars were in the front." She questioned as she walked out the door. No other guards were visible. God she was stupid.

_"Yes, she move to the back."_

"Okay Scud, I think I got it from here. Thank You."

_"Just be careful Lucy." _Scud said and hung up.

In the back a few yards away was a small garage with a side door and windows on two sides. Lucy pulled her gun out of her boot and put it inside her pants on the back. She ran towards the house were she would surely find her and out of breath she opened the side door. Lisha stood behind Amy with an arm around Amy's throat and her gun to Amy's temple. They were alone. Lucy moved inside slowly and closed the door.

"Don't you there move another inch," Lisha warned.

"Put the gun Lisha. Amy didn't do anything to you." Lucy tried to reason.

"See that's were you're wrong. Blondie here is keeping me from having you." Lisha shot back.

"Let her go," Lucy said again looking Amy straight in the eyes, "to be honest with you I don't even know why I'm with her. I can't even be bad anymore... I mean sure the sex is great but is it worth it? And she is _always_ talking about her stupid art and it sucks. Maybe _I _should shoot her. Let her go so _I_ can soot her. I could always find another great lay." _I hope you don't take this seriously Amy, but I have to gain her trust. _

"What happened to all the love you claimed to have for Amy Lucy."

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted you to make things easier for me to get rid of her... that and you're really hot. I wanted to see if your little plan worked out in the end. I was surprised when you told me that you'd set up the boat deal. I'm a freakin' criminal master mind I need someone who can keep up with me and clearly _she_ can't. Did you really think I loved her Lisha? How can I she tried to make me good. Let _me_ shoot her. Let _me_ finish this so we can get the fuck out of here. Come on." She gave her signature smile and started to move closer slowly.

"Stop moving! I don't believe a word you just said."

"What do you want me to do to prove I'm telling the truth? Beat the shit out of her? Cause I can do that."

"Actually yes. You do that." Lisha said slowly removing her arm from Amy's thoat but keeping the gun on her temple.

As soon as her arm was gone from Amy's throat, Amy used her elbow to hit her stomach and grabbed the arm that held the gun. With her free hand Lisha punched Amy's face while Amy pushed her back against the wall roughly. Lucy moved towards them and tore the gun away from Lisha. Amy freed one of her hands and punched Lisha twice in the face.

"Let her go babe. She won't do anything without a gun." Amy stepped away. Lisha stood there hands at her sides. "You should've asked daddy for advice on how to do this properly. I mean seriously getting Amy back from you was the easiest thing ever."

Out of nowhere Lisha pulled out another gun and pointed it at Amy. "Even if you kill me I plan on taking her with me. So go ahead shoot." A shot rang out there was brain matter and skull pieces everywhere. Lisha's body lay there lifeless.

"What the hell?" Lucy said and looked out the window where Max stood gun still aimed.

Amy let out a long breath. "Thank You, Max." Lucy pulled her into a hug again.

"I hope you know I didn't mean anything I said Ames. I love you more than anything inn this fucked up world."

"I know," Amy said pulling back to kiss her.

"Do we get a hug too?" Janet asked from the door way.

Amy laughed. "Yes Janet, you get a hug too." Amy replied as she neared her former team. "Thanks guys for saving my ass."

"Nice shot, Brewer. You_ can_ shoot after all." Lucy told Max with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Alright," Amy stepped in before it got any further, "let's leave before Max shoots Lucy as well."She said ushering everyone outside and grabbing Lucy's hand.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, Lucy. Let's go back home." She said leaning in for another kiss.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright its all finished! I know that maybe the ending was a little flat, but its kinda sweet don't ya think? A million Thanks to those who have taken the time to write a review I deeply appreciate it. And thank for reading all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed it! :D<strong>


End file.
